Happy Birthday Seeley
by squeakykiki
Summary: This was for the birthday challenge over on Live Journal. Brennan thinks she's got the perfect birthday present for Booth...what will he think? One shot.


**Don't own Bones. You peeps will be the first to know if it happens.**

Temperance Brennan put down the phone with a click. The world around her seemed to fall away as she considered the ramifications of the call. She couldn't believe it. She hadn't expected word for another few days at least. And, today, of all days, they'd rung. A smile curled her lips without her even being aware of it. This was going to be Seeley's best birthday ever.

Swinging her legs absently, Brennan twirled herself around in her office chair. As she did, she held out her left hand. The light glinted perfectly off the three little diamonds set in the white gold band of her wedding ring…married…even after a year she still couldn't believe it.

Their courtship, naturally, had defied all normal social protocol. Their two and a half year long friendship was well established and stable before they had shared their first kiss. Brennan had felt so comfortable and safe around him that it had seemed the most natural thing in the world for him to offer her comfort one night by pressing his lips gently, but firmly, against her own. The following day she had been flustered around him. He hadn't really been sure where he stood and so he had become slightly curt with her. This had passed after the first day, both choosing to simply ignore the little incident. as they had no idea what else to do about it. Three days later they had kissed again. This time, she was the one who leaned in. He had responded eagerly and the rest, as they say, was history.

They spent so much time together as it was and knew so much about each other already that the traditional dating aspect of being a couple was more or less left out of their budding relationship. They simply and subtly evolved their meetings into more intimate encounters: she sat closer to him whenever they had the opportunity of sitting together, he held her hand whenever he could, she ran her fingers through his hair, mussing it up fetchingly as she'd always wanted to do and then teased him about the amount of product he used, he wrapped his arm around her waist when they were walking together… And then, of course, there were the kisses. In the present, Brennan felt a little shiver of delight and desire run down the length of her body when she thought of Booth kissing her.

Once they had established themselves as a romantic couple, all barriers were down. The two were barely able to keep their mouths off one another. Whether it was fierce, passionate kisses on the mouth or sweet, tender light brushes of the lips off cheeks, eyelids or hands, the two seemed to be making up for all of the missed opportunities to kiss that had passed by during the course of their friendship. And then some. While they tried their utmost to be discreet about it at work, they somehow still managed to be caught kissing each other thoroughly, completely lost in the moment, more times than not over the course of the beginning few months of their romantic relationship. This may have had something with Angela's newly acquired habit of "checking up on the lovebirds" when they were left alone together for more than three minutes. It could also have been to do with the fact that this particular itch had been left so long unscratched, they were both gagging for it.

And then, of course, there was the…ultimate physical expression of their love. They had waited, not wanting to jump in bed with each other right away…but they weren't exactly angels during the waiting period. Certain other activities had been tried and tested, to a rapturous reception, in the meantime. And at the end of the day, while they felt they had shown superhuman self-restraint and had kept their bodies off one another for the longest conceivable time…it hadn't really been that long a waiting period. It had just seemed like an eternity for those involved. But, oh god, was it worth it. He gave her more pleasure than she had ever thought possible…and if his words and cries were anything to go by, he felt the same way. Their bodies just fit and melded together perfectly. Indeed, during their second time together, Booth couldn't seem to help but pant that they appeared to be made for each other. Both knew exactly where, when and how to touch, stroke and thrust to send the other into new raptures of delight, new uncharted dizzying heights of pleasure that neither could ever have imagined. It was never simply sex. Each and every time Booth became one with her, she knew that he was making love to her, to show her the unbelievable depth of his passion in the most physical sense possible…and she adored him for it.

Shaking herself out of her reminiscing, Brennan trailed her fingers lightly over the keys of the telephone pad. She had to ring him. A present as wonderful, and with such perfect timing, as this, couldn't be kept to oneself. Hands shaking slightly with excitement, she dialled, marvelling at the rush of joy she felt whenever she was able to do something that made Seeley happy.

After a few rings, he picked up with a grunt.

"Booth."

"Happy Birthday Seeley."

There was a scuffling sound on the other end of the phone and when she heard his voice again, there was a definite growling aspect to it.

"Bones! You know how I get when you use that voice…Christ…you already wished me a happy birthday this morning."

Curling her legs languidly underneath herself, Brennan allowed herself a husky chuckle, remembering vividly just how passionate that particular exchange had gotten. Booth obviously read her mind. His breathing started to come out in short jagged bursts.

"Bo-ones! Don't do…I'm in work!"

Brennan chuckled again; stretching her head back to give the noise added resonance.

"I'm well aware of that, Seeley, because if I had you here with me I'd…"

"Bones!" His shout sounded strangled, his voice betraying a definite note of panic over his lack of faith in his self-control when it came to his wife.

She let out a soft sigh, her smile audible in the noise.

"Alright, Seeley. I'm sorry. But I did ring for a reason. I want you to get off work as soon as you can and come see me."

"What?! Bones, I just went over this. I'm in WORK. And no matter how much you want me, I can't just…"

"Booth, I can restrain myself. Just about." He squeaked at that. "But I don't want you with me for _that_. I have your birthday present. I just got a call to say that it came in this morning. And I want to give it to you as soon as possible."

He snorted incredulously but she knew him well enough to hear that, even with this dismissive noise, his interest was piqued.

"What kind of a birthday present?"

"Ah, ah, ah, Booth. Now that would be telling. They said it's on the way and I really want you to be here as soon as possible so I can give it to you."

He sighed heavily.

"Please Seeley. I've never asked you to do anything like this before. I wouldn't ask unless it was really important."

He exhaled slowly and she knew he was hers.

"Ok, fine. I'll make some excuse…say you're sick…or…or…I dunno…I'll figure something out and I'll be with you within the hour. You're at the Jeffersonian, right?"

She confirmed this and the two said their goodbyes.

Satisfied with the way the conversation had progressed, Brennan tried to get some work done before he arrived. Unfortunately, she kept getting distracted by the wedding picture of her and Seeley displayed in a simple silver frame on her desk. That was the happiest day of her life. She had never thought Seeley would propose. It just hadn't entered her head. And yet, that night when he took her out of the city and parked the car in the middle of nowhere so she could watch the shower of shooting stars that had been forecast, when he had gotten down on one knee, gingerly pulled out a box from his back pocked and opened it to display a ring that seemed to dazzle brighter than the stars above, there was no answer on her lips, or in her heart, but "yes". She loved him completely and she would continue to love him, whether or not they were bound by some nonsensical marriage vow. It meant something to him…and so it meant something to her. And, she had to admit, secretly, that the idea of marriage, of being joined to one person, had certainly grown on her. It seemed that all she had needed was to find the love of her life, the one she belonged with, to make her see that marriage wasn't an oppressive societal method of control…but, perhaps, a way for two people to express their love, proudly, before the world.

Before she knew it, there was a light tap on the door. She had barely enough time to gasp quietly on registering that it was, in fact, his knock, before he pushed the door open and stepped in. He shut the door quietly and turned to face her, a curious and mischievous glint dancing in his playful eyes. He moved towards her in a most predatory manner, causing her pulse to race and her chest to heave in spite of herself.

He smirked slightly at her reaction. He didn't say a word as he spun her chair around to face him, gripped the armrests firmly in his large, strong hands and leaned his face in until it was a mere breath away from hers.

"So, Bones, what have you got for me? A holiday abroad? Dinner reservations in a romantic restaurant? Or…" here his gaze lowered "perhaps some sexy lingerie that you ordered in just for me?"

It took a moment or two for Brennan to be able to respond. When her motor functions had finally returned, she silently shook her head and laughed silently at the crease that suddenly appeared between his eyebrows. Careful to keep her expression neutral, she placed a hand up on his chest and pushed. Looking slightly dazed and more than a little confused, he backed up a step. After a moment, she stood and moved forward. She stopped about a foot from his body.

"No, Seeley. Nothing like that."

He cocked his head slightly, thoroughly bemused. She waited a second or two before continuing.

"In fact…I can't even give it to you now."

His face purpled. He opened his mouth in indignation and began to splutter.

"Tempe! You said…made me come all the way…important…middle of the day…"

She closed the gap between their bodies and rested a hand gently over his mouth. He quietened instantly at the touch, though his eyes still flashed, searching her face for an explanation.

"I'm sorry, Seeley, but I just can't give it to you now."

He looked mutinous. She continued in a whisper.

"If you could be patient, just wait a little while longer…say, nine months…"

Time seemed to stand still as recognition dawned on his face. She saw tears dance in his eyes as he gazed at her, his look an adoring, rapturous expression of pure love. She felt hot tears cascade down her own cheeks as she smiled up at him, her heart feeling as though it might burst with love, happiness and sheer contentment. He leaned forward and pressed his lips ever so softly against hers.

"Oh my God…Tempe…I love you."

She took his trembling hand wordlessly and pressed it against her stomach.

"Happy birthday Seeley."


End file.
